El matrimonio de Ron y Hermione
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: ―Te amo ―le dijo Ron suavemente al oído―. Oficialmente eres mía y yo soy tuyo. OneShot.


**El matrimonio de Ron y Hermione**

―¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Eran las mejores palabras que pudiese recordar jamás, lo mejor de todo lo que podría haberle sucedido nunca. Ginny y Harry ya se habían casado, y Ginny estaba esperando un bebé, porque Harry fue valiente, y se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a su amada. Hermione sabía porqué Ron no se lo había pedido, a pesar de que llevaban cinco años juntos… y no importaba cuantas veces Hermione le dijera que no le importaba, que solo deseaba compartir el resto de su vida al lado de la suya. Pero el orgullo del pelirrojo y el amor que sentía por la castaña, le habían impedido tomar esta decisión: él siempre quería lo mejor para ella, que nunca le faltara nada; quería triunfar para darle todo.

Al fin lo había conseguido.

Hermione se miraba al espejo, y veía reflejada a una mujer madura, de ondas castañas definidas, que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y en la cabeza, una hermosa tiara hecha por duendes y un velo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Como podía ser que los años hubiesen pasado tan rápidamente, y luego de tantos sufrimientos ella hubiese logrado ser tan feliz. Ahora tenía un empleo admirable. Se casaría con la persona que siempre había echo latir su corazón y que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Con quién amaba y discutía, aunque en cierto modo eso siempre le había agradado. Ya no necesitaba nada más.

―Espero que Ronald no se arrepienta…

Ginny estaba sentada en la cama observando a Hermione y analizando el vestido de su amiga. Su embarazo no era tan notorio y su cara irradiaba felicidad.

―¡Ni lo digas! ―dijo Hermione mirándola a la cara. Giró cautelosamente; no estaba dispuesta a dañar su vestido a unas horas de su boda.

―Claro que no. No dudará en ningún momento cuando te vea.

―Estaba muy seguro cuando me lo dijo... y ya no hay más excusas. Se ha apoderado de una buena fortuna junto con George, así que no nos faltará nada, y yo tengo un buen trabajo en el ministerio.

―Es cierto… ahora todos triunfan. Es como si las cosas malas hubieran muerto junto con Voldemort…

Así era. Desde el día en que Voldemort había dejado este mundo, todo iba mejor. Quizás solo hubiera sido imaginación, pero la vida de todos ellos al menos había mejorado mucho desde entonces.

―Es mucho mejor así. Aunque hemos pasado por muchas cosas a pesar de eso.

―Ni me lo digas… creí que no soportaría que Harry fuera Auror. Pero es el mejor en lo que hace, y eso es bastante…

―Mientras no termine como el viejo Alastor ―puntualizó Hermione, mientras acomodaba la tiara en su cabeza.

―¡Alerta permanente!

Ambas comenzaron a reír, hace ya años que Ojoloco había fallecido, al igual que muchos, todos concentrados en el mismo objetivo: liberarse de Voldemort. Cada pérdida del mundo mágico y de cientos de familias había terminado valiendo la pena. La vida de los magos era alegre, y muchos ahora se atrevían a entablar amistad con muggles.

―Bueno Hermione, te dejo unos momentos. Voy a buscar a Ronald, para ver si está listo ―Ginny se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola―. Luego vengo… oh, mucho gusto señora Granger.

Hermione giró la cabeza, y efectivamente, allí estaba su madre, más elegante que nunca, mirándola con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa radiante. Era muy parecida a Hermione, solo que tenía el cabello más claro y ojos pardos. Se encontraba vestida con un vestido azul marino de seda que le llegaba a los tobillos, de mangas cortas y un diseño de flores celestes en el lado derecho.

―Luego las veo. Voy a ver al novio ―Ginny salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

―Te ves hermosa ―fue lo primero que dijo la madre de Hermione mirando cada centímetro de su hija, inspeccionando cada posible error que pudiera arruinar este día tan especial. Casi inmediatamente respondió a la pregunta que Hermione no alcanzó a formular―. Tu padre llegará en una media hora más, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden para cuando tengamos que ir el lunes a atender.

―¿Dónde estabas mamá?

―Conversando con la madre del novio… obteniendo la máxima información del que se quedará con mi pequeña.

Se acercó a Hermione que repentinamente se había sentido algo incómoda ¿Su madre hablando con la de Ron, sobre ellos? Ya tenían edad suficiente como para que sus padres se preocuparan de ellos en esa forma. Su madre pareció captar la incomodidad de Hermione, así que dijo, cambiando drásticamente de tema:

―Que bien que te decidiste por ese vestido. Parece que fue confeccionado para ti.

―Yo también lo creo ―aventuró Hermione rápidamente―. Después de todos los que me hicieron probar, tenía que haber uno que me quedara.

―Si no los pruebas todos, ¿Cómo sabrás si no hay uno mejor que otro?

Hermione sonrió satisfecha ante la felicidad de su madre, que la miraba embelesada. La semana anterior, unos dos días después de que programaran la fecha para la boda, su madre y Ginny la llevaron por miles de tiendas, tanto muggles como mágicas; tantas veces se probó vestido, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

―Estos son muy simples ―decía Ginny en la tienda de ropa muggle donde se encontraban aquel día―. Tiene que ser más provocativo.

―¿Qué tal este? ―dijo su madre mostrándole un vestido largo y ajustado con un gran escote, que Hermione miraba incrédula. Prefería morir aplastada por un troll que llegar a ponerse alguna vez en su vida algo como eso ―. No… tienes razón hija… ―miró a Hermione a la cara. Pareció deducir claramente la aceptación que había tenido el vestido―. Demasiado extravagante.

―¿Qué tal este? ―Ginny estaba levantando un vestido con muchos adornos brillantes―. No… demasiado llamativo.

Ambas sacaron miles de vestidos hasta que agotada, Hermione decidió hacerse escuchar:

―No sé si lo recuerdan, pero soy yo la que se casa.

―¡Por lo mismo! ―dijo Ginny dejando en una silla las quince elecciones que haría probar a Hermione―. Mi hermano tardó un siglo… ¡todo debe ser perfecto!

Hermione decidió resignarse porque en realidad tenían razón. Ella misma lo sentía así; quería que todo fuese perfecto, cada detalle. Tantas veces había soñado con ese día, que ya no sabía distinguir, pero tener ahí a su madre y a Ginny la hacían darse cuenta de que todo era real.

Así se habían pasado todo el día hasta que encontraron el indicado, no muy simple, ni muy llamativo, de cuello cuadrado con mangas cortas, y largo hasta el suelo. A las nueve de la noche salieron de la tienda muggle en que lo habían encontrado, había sido un día agotador.

Y ahora estaba allí… modelando el traje que tanto habían buscado, pensando en ese sueño que estaba por cumplirse, pensando en el futuro.

―¡Oh! ―su madre miraba la hora en su reloj―. Ya falta poco… iré al jardín para hacer que los invitados tomen su asiento. ―cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue rápidamente. Hermione pudo oír los pasos alejándose, y el silencio la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Comenzó a sentir nervios, y al mismo tiempo sus manos comenzaron a moverse sin control. Comenzó a dar lentas vueltas por la habitación, y en una de esas vueltas su vestido quedó enganchado, y al tirar se rasgó medio metro.

―¡¿Qué has hecho Hermione?! ―tocó su vestido, lucía en su cara la inmensa preocupación y desesperación recién brotadas― ¡Acabas de arruinar todo! ―se quedó perpleja, mirando un punto fijo, y su mano se posó en su frente tranquilizándose repentinamente― ¡Qué tonta!

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo los nervios habían podido jugarle tan sucio?... ¡Era una bruja! Tomó su varita del velador y con un simple movimiento reparó el vestido en un parpadeo. Definitivamente, eso no lo sabría nunca nadie.

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación, sin tranquilizarse, y el brusco golpear de la puerta que en ese momento la había sorprendido, solo la hizo poner más nerviosa. Un segundo después Ginny entraba a la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna. Parecía estar más nerviosa que la novia misma.

―¿Estás lista? ―preguntó la pelirroja mirándola con ojos brillantes de emoción**.**

―Algo nerviosa ―tomó el ramo de flores con cierta dificultad― ¿llegó mi padre?

―Te está esperando abajo en el salón… todo el mundo está listo ―tomó a Hermione de la mano y ambas salieron de la habitación de la más pequeña Weasley.

La casa de los Weasley había sido elegida para celebrar la boda de todos los miembros de la familia. Poseía las medidas perfectas, y todo el mundo llegaría sin dificultades. Aunque la carpa puesta en el jardín no había sido la misma; después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, había quedado destruida con las maldiciones lanzadas por los mortífagos que habían llegado en busca de Harry. Cuando iban bajando las escaleras Ginny le murmuró:

―Suerte que tía Muriel no vino a buscarte, se fue directamente a sentar… al parecer no quiere criticar a ninguno de los dos. No critica a quienes estuvieron con "Harry Potter"―sonrió mientras daba énfasis a la pronunciación del nombre de su esposo.

―Que bien… porque no quisiera ir a Azkaban el día de mi boda por homicidio… ―Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―Si… es un poco desesperante… ―Hermione no comentó nada más porque ya habían llegado a salón, donde un hombre de pelo oscuro, bastante alto y serio, vestido con un típico terno muggle, las esperaba.

―Que rápido llegó este día… ―dijo el padre de Hermione con voz tranquila y sonriendo ampliamente―. Te ves muy bien hija.

―Gracias papá…

―¡Todos esperan! ―interrumpió Ginny― están afuera.

Repentinamente el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de todo el cuerpo de Hermione, pronto sucedería aquello que tanto había esperado. Estaba feliz y a la vez aterrada, ¿y si algo no funcionaba?... había estado con esa inquietante sensación durante toda la semana. Salieron y se ubicaron fuera junto a Ginny que inmediatamente dijo:

―Voy a mi lugar Hermione ―y entró rápidamente, seguramente recorriendo el pasillo para llegar al lugar que le correspondía.

Unos segundos después llegaron los señores Weasley muy alegres; la señora Weasley guiñó un ojo a Hermione y saludó a su padre con un amistoso apretón de mano que fue muy bien recibido por éste. Cuando hubo silencio total, ambos entraron y caminaron por el pasillo. Hermione se puso frente a la entrada y tomó el brazo de su padre.

―Tranquila hija. Pronto se te pasará todo… a mi me sucedió lo mismo el día que me casé con tu madre… claro que no había nada de magia en nuestra boda.

Comenzó a sonar la música. Respiró profundamente y ambos entraron. Sentía la vista de todos clavada en ella, y a muchas personas que exclamaban sorprendidas. Miró al frente y cuando lo vio, todos sus nervios se disiparon. Ahí estaba él, con su túnica de gala negra, mirándola felizmente. Los años no habían pasado en vano, seguía siendo muy alto, había desarrollado mucho más su musculatura, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, eso Hermione lo recordaba bien. Se sentía en una nube en la que nada podía dañarla: nada podía arruinar aquel momento, nada.

En el momento en que llegó delante de Ron, su padre la soltó y estrechó la mano del pelirrojo diciéndole muy alegremente:

―Vas a tener que cuidarla mucho ―Ron asintió. El padre de Hermione lo abrazó y luego se fue a sentar al lado de su esposa.

Ambos miraron al pequeño mago que estaba parado en frente; pequeño y de pelo ralo, el mismo que habían visto un centenar de veces debido a las muchas bodas antes realizadas. Les sonrió y comenzó a hablar:

―Damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos hoy con motivo de festejar la unión…

Hermione escuchó al mago, y miró a Ron durante unos momentos, éste le sonrió. Cada vez estaba más confiada y los nervios se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que notaba como el rostro de su ya casi esposo no borraba la sonrisa. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas; esos cuentos muggles que sus padres le leían de pequeña, donde las doncellas siempre hallaban a su príncipe azul, y vivían felices por siempre.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Mientras aquél anciano hablaba, la mente de Hermione estaba quieta, en blanco, seguramente debido a la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Analizaba cada palabra que escuchaba. Lanzaba miradas y sonrisas a Ron, que se las devolvía de forma alegre y a la vez nerviosa.

―¿Ronald Bilius Weasley aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger…?

Al fin habían llegado a esa parte que con tantas ansias había estado esperando desde que las palabras de Ron le habían propuesto lo que en esos momentos sucedía. El sonido de un acepto surgió de los labios del pelirrojo, unas palabras tan sencillas, pero muy eficaces en el momento de dar alegría. El turno de Hermione había llegado: finalmente el mago encargado de la ceremonia se lo había preguntado.

―Acepto ―dijo sin dudarlo un segundo.

―Entonces los declaro unidos de por vida.

La felicidad había llenado con tal magnitud su corazón y mente que no notó las estrellas que rodeaban a ambos. Se acercaron y se dieron un apasionado beso al tiempo que la multitud aplaudía alegremente y se oían melodías alegres.

En el momento en que se separaron se dieron cuenta de que el lugar había cambiado completamente, muy parecido al de las bodas pasadas. Solo que en las esquinas del lugar flotaban corazones blancos: idea de Ginny, a la cual se le ocurrió cuando pasaba cerca de una tienda muggle de cosas para novios. También había ángeles blancos de papel que volaban con lentitud por el cielo esparciendo papeles brillantes en las parejas que encontraban a su paso.

―Ya me había comenzado a preocupar de que esto no pasara nunca ―fue lo primero que dijo Harry cuando se acercó a los recién casados―. Pero me alegro de que sucediera ―sonrió.

―Gracias por tu saludo Harry, lo tendré presente ―dijo Ron mirándolo. Acto seguido Harry lo abrazó felicitándolo, al mismo tiempo que Ginny abrazaba a Hermione.

―Ahora ya somos oficialmente familia ―le dijo Ginny a Hermione cuando se habían separado. Unos segundos después Harry abrazaba a Hermione y Ginny a su hermano recibiendo ambos más palabras de felicitación.

―Ahora los liberamos ―dijo Harry tomando la mano de su esposa― Porque muchos aquí quieren saludarlos.

Los dos se alejaron, pero sin dejar de mirarlos y darles señas de aprobación.

Las palabras de Harry se hicieron realidad inmediatamente, porque muchas personas se acercaron y comenzaron a dar tantos abrazos que la cuenta era una batalla perdida. Bromas de casados, el pésame de George y los consejos de las madres de ambos habían llenado sus mentes completamente.

―…y recuerden visitarnos seguido ―decía Molly en cuya mano estaba un pañuelo―, porque en casa estaremos encantados de recibirlos.

―Ya todos nuestros hijos se han ido a hacer sus vidas… creo que nunca antes La Madriguera me había parecido tan grande ―aventuró el señor Weasley, con melancolía en la voz, pero alegría en el corazón.

―Nunca imaginé que fuese tan duro esto… estoy feliz… mi única hija se ha vuelto toda una mujer ―dijo la señora Granger con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos― y aún me cuesta aceptarlo.

―Gracias a todos ustedes ―dijo Hermione que estaba conteniendo lágrimas y sonreía como nunca en su vida.

―Solo me queda repetirte Ronald ―dijo el padre de Hermione de forma amenazadora, pero tranquila―. Cuídala mucho.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Ron mirando luego a sus padres que aprobaron sus palabras y lo abrazaron. Y en ese mismo momento los padres de Hermione la abrazaron a ella también.

Claro que iba a cuidarla; estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario para proteger al amor de su vida.

Cuando finalmente los recientes esposos quedaron solos, enlazaron sus manos, y con un tierno beso fueron al centro de la pista a bailar. Ojos azules y castaños en un encuentro infinito de dulces palabras no dichas; ambos inundados del otro, ignorando por completo el entorno: sólo eran ellos dos.

―Te amo ―le dijo Ron suavemente al oído―. Oficialmente eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

―Siempre fue así ―contestó Hermione con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Ron respondió con un cálido beso en los labios de su esposa.

La madrugada los sorprendió, luego de tanto disfrute, con cansancio. Luego de despedir a todos fueron al hogar que compartieron previo a su unión matrimonial; lugar que ahora los recibía como marido y mujer. Este era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas; les traería alegrías, tristezas y disgustos, pero ambos sabían que los iban a vivir juntos, siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Otra historia más guardada en los archivos de mi computador finalmente terminada :D  
Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos :)


End file.
